


Hello, Brother

by a_static_world



Category: Marvel
Genre: Sibling Angst tm, au au au not at all related to the mcu except for small things, au time friends, gammahammer my babies, genderfluid/pansexual loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: See, the thing about Loki was that they were insanely good at dying. They weren’t so good at making it stick.





	Hello, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Thor was happy. He had a lovely fiance, Bruce, who was totally, adorably engrossed in wedding planning. He had a steady, well-paying job running a local coffee shop, filled with people he loved to be around. He had friends, and a routine, and a future. His life was stable and good, with no speedbumps except those which naturally occur in life. And Loki wasn’t there to mess it up this time. Not that Thor didn’t love them. He really did, as much as one can love a sibling without it being, ah, indecent. 

(Honestly, the things people did to siblings these days. It had taken Thor a full week to forget what Bruce had called “Wincest”)

But Loki was a wild card. Around them, people tended to get stabbed, defrauded, shot, robbed, or mutilated in various other ways. Once sufficient mayhem had been caused, Loki would fake their own death, leaving Thor and the not-too-grievously injured scrambling to clean up their messes. When they eventually resurfaced, under a new name, with a new identity, they’d brush off Thor’s anger, unbothered by the events of a few months prior. “Politics, darling,” they’d say, filing their nails at Thor’s kitchen table. “It was necessary, really, how was I to know the money was counterfeit?”   
Thor would give in, always giving Loki the help they needed. Until they betrayed his trust again, and Thor was left with a smoking gun and his own guilt.

However, Loki had been “dead” for more than a year. Up until now, they had never stayed away for more than three or four months. By month six, Thor felt himself relaxing. He met Bruce through his job in month seven, moved in with him month ten. Proposed at month thirteen. Here they were, month sixteen, with no sign of Loki and no international disasters taking over the television. Thor hoped it would stay that way.

But all good things must come to an end, right?

It was the early morning, midway through month eighteen, when Thor heard a knock on the door, heard Bruce shuffle to open it in his slippers.   
“Thor, honey? There’s a lady here, says she needs to talk to you?”  
Thor felt his stomach clench, hoping against all hope that it was some saleswoman who somehow knew his name without any deeper connection. He rounded the corner, seeing Bruce sat across the breakfast bar from a stunningly gorgeous woman, steaming mugs in front of them both. Thor went over and kissed Bruce good morning before turning to fully face the woman sitting in front of him. She had jet-black hair, straight as a pin and shinier than the espresso machines at work. Her long nails had been filed into points and lacquered with a green so dark it was nearly black, like peering into the bottom of a lake that holds no answers. She wore a tailored black suit, tie adorned with silver snakes that seemed to wriggle as Thor stared at them. Her cheekbones evoked the image of triumphant marble busts, cold and perfect and made to be admired. Her lips were painted the same color as her nails, matte and immaculate (immatteculate, Thor’s brain supplied). She possessed an air of mischief, not like a child is mischievous, but like a grease fire is mischievous. One would not be able to extinguish her with mere water. 

“Hello, brother.” The woman purred, eyes narrowing, studying the man tucked into Thor’s side. “New pet?” Bruce flushed, and Thor wrapped an arm around his waist. “Careful, sister,” he growled. “He has more worth than you could ever hope to possess.” It was Loki’s turn to blush, marble cheeks reddening almost imperceptibly. 

Thor was getting angrier by the minute.

“Why now, Loki? I haven’t heard from you in eighteen months, and you chose now to resurface? I have a life now, I have people I care about. I can’t be roped into cleaning up your messes anymore. Unless you’re here to apologize, you can get out.” Thor cut himself off, unsure whether he should go further, unsure as to how Loki would react. He didn’t have to wait long.  
“Thor, darling, you aren’t serious. We’re a _team_ , you and me. Always have been, always will be.” Loki chuckled, Thor’s demands that they leave shattering against the cool steel in their voice. Thor could feel Bruce at his side, tense and unblinking, face still slightly flushed, though this time in anger. He glanced at the clock, realizing with a start that he had to be at work in fifteen minutes.   
“I have to leave. You may stay here until I return, but you may not leave the apartment. And if you touch even _one hair_ on his head or one thought in his mind, consider yourself brotherless.” Thor kissed Bruce goodbye and left, not even turning to acknowledge Loki’s reaction. Let them stew for awhile. Maybe it’ll do some good.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha another actual fic that i'll hopefully write more on before I completely give up  
> sweet babies!!  
> I tried to do Douglas Adams-style similes did it work??   
> anyways I really like this and im gonna keep adding characters into the mix  
> thanks to anoddconstellationofthoughts for answering my questions and letting me steal some of their ideas  
> send me ideas on Instagram!! @a_static_world


End file.
